Primera vez
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Kyoko experimenta por primera vez lo que es tener un padre y eso incluye celebrarlo. Sin embargo su experiencia le ha traído a la conclusión que más de un hombre a ocupado el lugar de la figura masculina en su vida.


**Skip Beat!**

* * *

 **Primera vez.**

* * *

 **Hola, sé que han pasado semanas desde el día del padre, pero me parecía horrible dejar esto abandonado en mi pc. Espero que les guste y recuerden Skip Beat! No me pertenece es de Nakamura sensei.**

 **Disculpen los errores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Único.**

Kyoko Mogami era una chica sencilla, sumamente enérgica, dulce y de carácter servicial la mayoría del tiempo al menos hasta que cierto cantante rubio teñido aparecía o se insultaba a su reconocido sempai. Pero desde hacía tres días el tornado rosa de LME se había encontrado taciturna, bastante calma en sus tareas LoveMe e incluso para aquellos que la conocían la chica se veía triste.

Para Tsuruga Ren el ver a la chica que amaba en aquel estado le traía una tremenda angustia y más al no tener un argumento para acercarse a consolarla. Así que vio a la distancia como su pequeña Kyoko corría por los pasillos de LME con esa sonrisa sobrepuesta en su rostro.

—¡Ren sama! —dijo una chillona voz distrayéndolo. Cuando el actor giro para enfrentar a la pequeña María que corría a sus brazos, el hombre le regalo aquella dulce sonrisa.

—Hola María —saludo el actor alzándola a la niña en sus brazos—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¡Bien Ren sama! Estoy muy contenta.

—¿Y eso a que se debe?

—Hoy _Nee_ -sama y yo vamos a ir de comprar para el día del padre —. Y la pequeña María procedió a contarle toda la historia de cómo ella le explico a su hermana mayor que el día del padre se acercaba—. Entonces _Nee_ -sama prometió ayudarme a escoger y envolver los regalos para mi papá y mi abuelito.

—Me alegro mucho que estén tan animadas —tras pensarlo un momento y seguir su camino con la pequeña en brazos hacia la sección LoveMe, el actor tuvo una arriesgada idea—. Y dime María ¿les importaría si me uno a ustedes?

—¡¿En verdad?! —cuestiono emocionada la niña—. ¿Tienes tiempo libre?

—Si —mintió descaradamente—, y estaría muy horado si me permitieran escoltar a las señoritas en su viaje de compras.

Por supuesto una vez que tuvo un instante lejos de las damas mencionadas llamo a Yashiro para cancelar los trabajos que tendría por el día, si no recordaba mal era una entrevista con un productor que bien su manager podría encargarse y probarse el vestuario de un nuevo programa que comenzaría a grabar en unas semanas. Nada que no podría arreglar su manager, si era honesto tenía la agenda ligeramente libre y si debía elegir entre su trabajo o continuar en la ignorancia de que sucedía con Kyoko... bueno él había tomado una decisión. Una que dejo a una descolocada Kyoko.

—¿Esta seguro que tiene tiempo libre Tsuruga san? —pregunto la joven mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento. María embelesada por ir con sus dos persona favoritas había decidido caminar para poder tomar la mano de ambos actores y por un instante en el corazón de la niña el efímero recuerdo del pasado cuando su madre y padre la llevaban de aquella forma le distrajo lo suficiente para no entender la discusión.

—¿Acaso no crees en mi palabra Mogami san? —le respondió Ren con una formal sonrisa que la hizo temblar.

—¡Por supuesto que le creo!, solo es muy extraño.

—¿Mi presencia es una molestia en su viaje? —entonces el hombre uso aquel rostro que sabía bien no podría rechazar. Carita de cachorro Caín nivel uno.

—¡Claro que no es una molestia! Al contrario... María chan es muy feliz de que nos acompañes —ambos actores observaron a la pequeña que aún se encontraba en su propio _Lalala-landia_.

Ren estaba por cuestionarla si solo María sentía aquella felicidad, pero su camino termino y la pequeña despertó de su sueño despierta bombardeando a ambos actores con preguntas. Sin embargo la sonrisa real de Tsuruga Ren se mantuvo en sus labios dejando un poco aturdidas a sus acompañantes y a cuanta fémina tuviera la desgracia de encontrarse.

 **.**

Sin embargo durante su viaje de compras dentro de un lujoso y exclusivo centro comercial Ren había notado el incomodidad de Mogami Kyoko, pero no fue hasta que avanzaron en las compras cuando ella comenzó a expresarse nerviosa e insegura. No solo era el sentirse fuera de su ambiente con sus sencillas ropas (aunque para Ren ella parecía una princesa), pero eran los exorbitantes precios de los artículos a su alrededor lo que le hacía tener una mirada apenada.

Cuando en una tienda departamental masculina Kyoko observo con detenimiento la ropa tradicional japonesa poniendo minuciosa atención a las costuras, la calidad de la tela y el precio, la chica de cabello castaño rojizo se mostró indudablemente más incómoda.

—¿Qué sucede con _Nee_ -sama? —cuestiono María a Ren.

—Mmm, ella posiblemente se siente insegura —respondió con tranquilidad el actor.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, ella no está acostumbrada a comprar en lugares como este —la niña se veía confundida, así que el actor se puso a su altura—. María tu y yo tuvimos mucha suerte de vivir con padres que pudieran comprarnos todo lo que quisiéramos ¿cierto? —la niña asintió—. Bueno Mogami san está muy sola, no tiene una familia que compre sus cosas, por eso trabaja. Por desgracia su trabajo aun no le da tantos beneficios y ella debe cuidar el dinero, no puede permitirse comprar ciertas cosas.

—¿Y ella quiere esas cosas para su papá? —Ren se mostró realmente confundido.

—Mogami san nunca habla de su padre.

—Lo sé —respondió la niña con orgullo—. Ella me dijo que no tenía —menciono con tristeza mientras veía de reojo a Kyoko quien observaba unos jersey—. Fue cuando me convenció para que hablara con mi padre, yo le pregunte que hablaba con su papá y ella respondió que no tenía uno.

—¿Y entonces por qué crees que es un regalo para su padre?

—Fue hace más de un mes cuando ella me pregunto lo mismo ¿de qué hablaba con mi padre? Le dije que primero comenzamos hablando de la escuela y del clima, entonces solo sucedió y mi papá y yo hablamos mucho ahora.

—¿Y ella estaba interesada de saber que hablar con un padre? ¿Era por un papel? —María negó con un giño de su cabeza.

—Ella tiene un padre ahora. Creo que vive lejos, pero le manda correos y en ocasiones habla por teléfono con ella.

Ren sonrió cálidamente al pensar que su padre se ha mantenido en contacto con la joven que tanto aprecio se ganó en los pocos días de su estadía en Japón. Si fuera por el joven actor borraría cada huella y cada dolor del corazón de la joven.

—María te importaría si tu abuelo manda por ti un poco temprano, quiero hablar con Mogami san para que no este triste.

La pequeña dudo un poco pero cuando observo a la chica que tanto admiraba caminar hacia ellos con aquel rostro compungido supo que debía obedecer por el bien de su hermana mayor. Así que silenciosamente asintió al actor quien se alejó un poco para llamar al presidente de LME.

—¿Terminaste tus compras María chan?

—Si _Nee_ -sama —respondió tomando su mano—. _Nee_ -sama —dijo la niña un poco tímida llamando la atención de la adolecente—. Tus regalos son los mejores _Nee_ -sama, no importa si son grandes o pequeños.

Kyoko estaba por negarse cuando observo el rostro obstinado e inocente de la pequeña. Sus palabras eran sinceras, venían de su corazón. Le parecía mal negarse.

—Gracias María chan —dijo suavemente—. ¿Qué tal si mañana envolvemos nuestros regalos en LME?

—¿Es una promesa?

—Sí —respondió la adolecente.

 **.**

Veinte minutos más tarde Lory Takarada había enviado a su fiel mano derecha por su pequeña María, mientras Kyoko y Ren se mantenían en el centro comercial. Kyoko estaba un poco incomoda por haber aceptado que su sempai pagara la comida, pero prácticamente él la había engatusado en esa idea de ser mayor y un sempai, que era una responsabilidad velar por su Kohai, así termino la lucha con el invitándola a comer en un carísimo restaurante.

La íntima cabina donde se encontraban permitía que la plática fluyera sin ningún acercamiento imprevisto de algún fan, que podrían llegar a ser más peligrosos sin Yashiro cerca. Aunque parecía que dependía de las clases sociales pues en aquel lugar especialmente destinado para aquellos más pudientes las interrupciones habían sido mínimas, al contrario si se hubieran encontrado en un lugar más popular.

—Tsuruga san... puedo hacer una pregunta muy personal.

Aquello le había tomado por total sorpresa. Era extraño que ella pidiera algo personal de él, siempre levantaba las barreras antes de que ellos pudieran acercarse más.

—Por supuesto —respondió con una dulce sonrisa—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Tsuruga san —repitió sonrojada—. ¿Tienes padre?... Me refiero a si... tu sabes, tienes a tu padre cerca de ti o bueno, no necesitas responderme, disculpa si soy muy ruda de verdad lo lamento —balbuceo mientras hacia una reverencia.

—Mogami san te dije que contestaría —llamo incitándola a levantarse—, la verdad mi padre está bien aunque no he tenido mucho contacto con él desde que decidí actuar —el gesto avergonzado de la chica le hizo saber que ella estaba pensando en ideas erróneas, así que pronto decidió aclarar—. No es que nos llevemos mal, de hecho es un hombre maravilloso al que admiro, he sido yo un poco egoísta en ese aspecto, temo que si estoy en contacto me vaya a romper de extrañarlo tanto.

Habría podido mentirle dicienole que la relación con sus padres no era muy buena, eso para hacerla sentir mejor sobre su rota familia. Pero no era justo, no más mentiras para ella, además ella parecía aceptar bien que los demás tuvieran mejores padres que la bruja que la trajo al mundo.

—¿Por qué tienes dudas sobre mi padre? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Es algún papel?

—¿Eh? ¡No! Discúlpame por preocuparte —dijo rápidamente la joven—. Es solo que... la fecha y María, entonces es la primera vez...

El balbuceo continuo un par de minutos antes de que Ren lograra convencerla de platicarle absolutamente todo desde un inicio. María se había acercado a ella pidiéndole que le acompañada a buscar un regalo para su abuelo y padre, ya que él día del padre estaba cerca.

—Yo nunca tuve la experiencia de un padre... entonces cuando conocí a Hizuri sensei y él... él me ha dicho que soy su hija —Kyoko se removió nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede? Puedes decirme —dijo Ren tranquilamente.

—Él me envió un correo regañándome por no ponerme en contacto y la verdad yo no sabía que responder entonces me acerque a María a preguntarle y ella me dijo que solo hablara de cómo estaba mi trabajo, la escuela y el clima, pero entonces el continuo contestando y contestando e incluso comenzó a llamarme y yo... yo me siento tan emocionada y siento que no es correcto... a veces creo que no es real, ya que yo no soy Kuon... y si yo no soy Kuon yo no tengo derecho a mandarle un regalo por el día del padre.

El actor estaba atónito por las palabras de Kyoko tan llenas de cariño y esperanza, pero tan enfundadas en miedo. El miedo al rechazo que su madre dejo a hierro forjado. Una joven mujer llena de todo ese amor, toda esa energía y alegría que iluminaba cada rincón del lugar donde ella estuviera, todo dañado y roto gracias a personas sin escrúpulos que no dudaron en marcar el corazón de una inocente. Tal vez Kyoko no llevara cicatrices físicas a causa de su madre pero las de su corazón estaban marcadas a fuego.

—Creo, Mogami san, que Hizuri Kuu realmente te ve como tu propia persona, cuando fuiste a despedirlo él dijo "esa es mi chica", dime ¿te sigue llamando Kuon?

—¿Eh? No, el me llama —Kyoko se removió incomoda mientras su rostro se sonroja tal cual un tomate maduro—... me llama hija.

—Entonces creo que él realmente te ve como una hija y como tal tienes todo el derecho de enviarle un regalo.

—Yo... yo tengo su regalo —menciono nuevamente envuelta en aquella atmosfera oscura de depresión—. Pero él es un actor de talla mundial y mi regalo es tan insignificante... siquiera es de marca, yo... yo no puedo comprar algo tan lindo y elegante como hizo María. Yo no creo ser capaz de entregar los regalos.

Entonces Ren lo vio claramente. "Lindo y elegante" seguramente recordaba su cumpleaños, el regalo que más aprecio fue él que ella misma le hizo, pero era obvio que la actriz había estado nerviosa y le pidió no abrirlo en público. Ahora estaba seguro que lo había comparado con todos los regalos de marca que le habían hecho compañeros y conocidos, sin contar algunos de los fans. Ella era terriblemente insegura y eso realmente le dolía, quería que ella viera lo magnifica que era.

—¿Regalos? —la chica asintió silenciosa—. ¿Son varios regalos para Hizuri san?

—No... yo... —entonces la chica comenzó a balbucear de aquella forma incomprensible.

—Mogami san... con calma —dijo riendo—. No logro entender lo que dices.

—Yo decía —continuo con una respiración profunda—. Que después de mi experiencia descubrí que... tenía otras figuras paternas a las cuales respeto, aun cuando no los llame oficialmente "padre".

—¿Hablas de Taisho? —la chica asintió solemnemente.

—Taisho san me impulso a no darme por vencida, él me recibió en su casa, me dio un techo y comida caliente. Aun cuando no ayudo tanto en el restaurante como antes, cuando llego al Durama-ya me siento en casa, pero yo no lo había visto de esa forma... no hasta que "padre" me enseño eso... aunque él es un padre demasiado consentidor y Taisho es todo lo contrario.

—Creo que Taisho apreciará el regalo que hayas hecho para él, al igual que Hizuri san.

—También... tengo un regalo para el presiente, pero no creo entregarlo.

—¿Para el presidente?

—¡Sí! Yo sé que él se preocupa por todos sus empleados pero también ha sido una figura muy importante en mi vida, él ha visto muchos de mis sentimientos y ha cuidado de mí. Pero... mi regalo es tan... pequeño y yo no quiero avergonzarlo o forzarlo a aceptarlo.

—Mogami san —llamo nuevamente, esta vez tomando la mano de la chica, ella se tensó de inmediato pero el actor no le soltó—. Por favor deja de menospreciar tus obsequios permite que la gente los juzgue, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa —ella se mostraba incrédula, lo veía en su rostro, así que decidió presionar—. Recuerdo que estabas igual de nerviosa con mi regalo de cumpleaños y hasta ahora ha sido mi regalo favorito.

Entonces ella levanto el rostro con las mejillas arreboladas y la sonrisa angelical que le hacía ver un aura de flores alrededor de tan bella imagen. Suavemente deslizo su mano para cruzar sus brazos, sus dedos se enredaron en sus bíceps tratando de controlar el impulso de abrazarla y robar su aliento con un beso.

El actor comenzó a respirar pausadamente como si estuviera meditando algo. Fue hasta que vio la mirada preocupada de Mogami Kyoko que el hombre reacciono a sus acciones. Entonces tuvo una idea para remediar la situación.

—Mogami san... hay algo que me gustaría que me ayudaras.

—¡Por supuesto Tsuruga san! —dijo ella colocándose en firmes y llevando su mano al pecho—. En lo que yo pueda ayudarte solo tienes que decirlo.

—Pero primero debo preguntarte algo muy importante —sonrió el actor sin darse cuenta que sus ojos dulces se fusionaban con aquella mirada decidida de su otro yo, aquel que había dejado de intentar ocultar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Kotonami Kanae y Amamiya Chiori entraron a la sección LoveMe no estaban muy preparadas para lo que encontraron. Si bien conocían a Kyoko y sus excentricidades o la constante presencia de la pequeña María Takarada que seguía a la miembro número uno de LoveMe como un polluelo a su madre, eso era relativamente normal. Incluso el que Tsuruga Ren el actor más codiciado de Japón estuviera en la sección de la maldición rosa no era novedad, incluso en ocasiones pasaba más tiempo ahí que en la sección de actores.

Pero el encontrar a los tres rodeados de papel regalo, citas, moños y adhesivos, eso sí era una sorpresa. Aunque lo que se llevaba las palmas era el manager del actor que estaba en un rincón tomando fotografías como si aquello fuera el evento del siglo.

Las chicas dos y tres de la sección "ámame" decidieron salir en silencio y esperar a que el grupo terminara sus actividades y es que en cuestión de segundos de la puerta abierta lograron escuchar a María quejarse de que los regalos de su " _Nee_ -sama" eran más hermosos que los de cualquier tienda, exigiendo el próximo año que le ayudara a hacerlos a mano como ella; por otro lado había ruidos extraños como una chica viendo su anime romántico preferido y ambas actrices temían averiguar la procedencia de tales sonidos. En tanto el par de actores luchaban con una pequeña caja a la cual trataban de cerrar forzadamente intentando mantener dentro lo que parecía comida. Por su propia seguridad las chicas prefirieron retirarse en relativa paz cuidando sus espaldas de también encontrarse con el excéntrico presidente de la empresa, que habían escuchado en la entrada que estaba vestido de vikingo con muy escasa ropa, otro espectáculo que preferían evitar.

 **.**

En tanto dentro de la habitación rosa tras una larga lucha tratando de cerrar cajas, desperdicio de papel y listones, finalmente Mogami Kyoko consiguió que sus dos compañeros del crimen pudieran envolver decentemente sus presentes.

Tras el gran esfuerzo que fue documentado por Yashiro, el mencionado manager y la pequeña María fueron en busca de algunas bebidas, algo premeditado por el hombre de gafas quien trataba de darle un poco de intimidad a los tortolos que eran densos para reconoces sus sentimientos.

—Mogami san —llamo Ren observando los presentes—. ¿Para quién es el cuarto regalo?

—Para Fuwa san —respondió—. Tal vez yo odio a su hijo, pero no puedo evitar agradecer que ellos me acogieron en su casa.

—Él también debió ser un buen padre para ti —dijo el actor tratando de contener sus sentimientos al mencionar al músico.

—No fue así —dijo ella con tristeza—. Aunque en casa de los Fuwa al menos yo no estaba sola, nunca sentí la calidez que siento en el Durama-ya, todo el tiempo vivía a la espera de que mi madre fuera por mi o que ellos me dejaran en otro lugar... yo temía esto último. Finalmente no era de su familia y no tenían ninguna obligación conmigo. Por eso me esforzaba tanto para complacerlos, para ser buena y no causar problemas, tenía miedo. Yo solo quiero agradecer todos esos años que cuidaron de mí y todo lo que me enseño.

Ren entonces se sintió incómodo. Él había sido un niño caprichoso, inconforme con su vida. Pero jamás tuvo que sentir una angustia similar a esa. El miedo a no tener un hogar, el complacer a la gente para no perder lo poco que tuviera, por eso aquella niña era tan buena pasando desapercibida, había pasado toda su vida buscando mimetizarse para no ser una molestia, para no ser rechazada.

—Mogami san —llamó el actor—, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer? —la joven asintió—. Me gustaría que continuáramos haciéndolo igual.

La chica se sonrojo profundamente, le dio aquella mirada tímida que le hacía ver tan encantadora, pero aun pesé a su rubor ella asintió aceptando la petición del actor. Para Ren fue una suerte o maldición que justo en ese instante regresaran con las bebidas, cada día le costaba más trabajo no rendirse ante aquella visión tan encantadora de aquella chica.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día del padre llego y a media mañana Lory se encontró con tres regalos en su escritorio, algo que realmente llamo su atención ya que su amado hijo hacia días le había enviado su regalo. Curioso el hombre comenzó a desenvolver los regalos, el primero fue el más pequeño era un conjunto de mancuernas sumamente lujosas, estaban acompañadas por una hermosa carta de parte de su nieta agradeciendo sus cuidados y atenciones. Ciertamente el hombre lloro de emoción, no porque fuera la primera vez que María le regalaba ese día, pero la carta, eso sí que era un nuevo elemento que apreciaba de todo corazón.

Entonces su segundo regalo era una caja mayor, tenía una pequeña nota oculta entre los listones que le envolvían, así que con cuidado la tomo.

 _Estimado presidente, espero que no tome a mal este pequeño detalle. Se bien que usted es amable con todo el mundo, pero no puedo evitar agradecer el tiempo que se ha preocupado por mí, usted ha sido un ejemplo de una figura paterna y yo quiero agradecerle de todo corazón. Sin embargo no se sienta obligado a usarlo._

Los ojos del excéntrico hombre volvieron a aguadarse ante tales palabras, sin duda pertenecientes a aquella niña que había llamado su atención durante su audición continuaba con ese corazón tímido e inseguro de ser aceptada y amada. Pero ni el mismo era capaz de negar que con el paso del tiempo no pudo evitar sentir una inclinación mayor, más al ver como sanaba el corazón de su dulce María y de su actor prodigio.

Cuando Lory abrió la caja y se encontró con un sombrero, realmente se sorprendió. Había tantos detalles en él y todos hechos a mano por la joven actriz. Soltó una gran carcajada al pensar que tal vez así le veía la chica, como el "sombrerero loco" de Alicia. Pero sin duda una maravillosa idea para un futuro disfraz donde seguro luciría tremendo sombrero.

Cuando abrió el tercer regalo, era una caja delgada pero amplia de largo y ancho. Con cuidado levanto la tapa y rebusco entre los papeles que ocultaban su obsequio. Entonces lo sintió, el frío metal que sujeto entre sus dedos para alzarlo.

Sus ojos se aguaron ante la imagen, un bello cuadro de tres jóvenes personas especiales. Ren había dado un marco de platino con un elegante grabado, pero la imagen era preciosa. Y es que capturar la sonrisa de su preciosa María era algo que él podría admirar siempre. A cada lado de la pequeña se encontraban Ren y Mogami kun, los tres parecían estar envolviendo los regalos, pues tenían alrededor papel regalo y listones. De hecho en la imagen los dos mayores estaban bastante entretenidos envolviendo a la pequeña en hermosos moños como si fuera un obsequio y la niña demostraba divertirse con sus dos personas favoritas.

Lory dio un largo suspiro admirando sus presentes. Sin duda un nuevo giro en su vida y todo gracias a la influencia de cierta chica que se creía incapaz de amar, sin saber que su problema no era el dar amor, era aprender a recibirlo y mientras lo hacía derretía los corazones de cada persona que conocía en su camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era la primera hora de la mañana en el Durama-ya sin embargo los tres residentes del establecimiento ya se encontraban desayunando. Había un extraño silencio fuera de lugar en aquel ambiente. Taisho el jefe de familia y cocinero del restaurante observaba como su esposa se encontraba risueña y bastante divertida por algo; en tanto su joven inquilina, aquella chica dulce y enérgica que era como su hija se removía inquieta, perdida en sus pensamientos. No le parecía extraño, pues la jovencita siempre fue bastante peculiar, era ese extraño silencio como un anuncio de que algo sucedería.

Cuando el desayuno termino y cada uno se disponía a encargarse de sus actividades, la joven actriz llamó la atención de sus caseros. Okami san enterada de toda la situación incitaba a Kyoko a continuar, en tanto Taisho esperaba pacientemente cerca de la puerta. La joven saco una caja de regalo debajo de la mesa y haciendo una formal reverencia se la presento al hombre.

—Taisho san, sé que es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte, pero debo decir que usted es una de las figuras paternas que se ha presentado en mi vida. No solo me ha permitido llamar su casa hogar, también me ha dado su aprobación cuando decidí ser actriz confiándome su cuchillo y me impulso a no rendirme cuando todo estaba en mi contra... por favor acepte este regalo del día del padre —finalizo la joven totalmente sonrojada.

La mujer observo con los ojos acuosos a su esposo, si bien su rostro parecía incapaz de reflejar alguna emoción alguna, eran sus ojos normalmente astutos y fieros los que se habían ablandado ante las palabras de aquella niña. Una de las cosas que más anhelaba era ver a su hijo, pero este había decidido estudiar en el extranjero y ellos todo el tiempo le apoyaron aun cuando sacrificaran el verlo en persona. La llegada de Kyoko a sus vidas fue una refrescante brisa a la tristeza que les había albergado dejar ir a su hijo.

Taisho tomo el obsequio y dio una formal reverencia que hizo sonreír a la joven. Entonces el hombre duro de pocas palabras se retiró a comenzar la faena de su día, al igual que Kyoko se marchó hacia su agencia.

Fue pasada la media noche cuando en compañía de su esposa abrió el obsequio. Un hermoso _Haori_ bordado a mano con los escudos de su familia y el emblema de su establecimiento. Sus ojos suaves se dirigieron a su esposa que lo incitaba a probárselo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hizuri Kuu rara vez recibía algún paquete, al menos no directamente a su casa. Para eso tenía un código postal que era manejada por personal de su manager. Así que el despertar con un paquete en su puerta... mejor dicho en manos del guardia de entrada, le dijo que aquel detalle era personal.

Extrañado lo llevo hasta la cocina donde había planeado comenzar su desayuno antes de ser interrumpido. Al observar las etiquetas solo pudo percatarse que era un paquete enviado desde Japón, específicamente desde LME.

—¿Serán los nuevos trabajos de Kuon o mi joven Kuon? —se preguntó mientras abría la caja que era un poco pesada. No era nuevo que Lory enviara todo lo relacionado con el trabajo de su hijo y recientemente de su hija, pero estaba seguro que no tenían ningún proyecto terminado, al menos no desde la última vez que hablo con Kyoko.

Entonces dentro de la caja saco tres cajas. El hombre estaba realmente confundido, sin embargo emocionado abrió una, la que ocupaba más espacio y parecía que iba a embotarse, de hecho en cuanto toco la cinta adhesiva el contendió exploto dejando libres una cantidad de incontables golosinas que solo se conseguían en Japón. Encantando por su sorpresa y comenzando a comer algunas de sus golosinas tomo una segunda caja con un bellísimo listón azul, que al abrirlo encontró un hermoso jersey azul marino. Lo extendió cuidadoso observando que la prenda no tenía ninguna etiqueta. Entonces aun dentro de la caja se encontró una tarjeta.

 _Querido padre, tal vez sea un atrevimiento de mi parte tomarme la libertad de enviarle un presente por el día del padre, pero no podía dejar pasar esta fecha, no cuando usted ha sido la única persona que me ha permitido llamarle de esa forma "padre" libremente. No tengo suficientes palabras para agradecer que me haya acogido bajo su enorme ala, no más allá de prometer esforzarme para no defraudarle._

 _Sé que mi regalo es pequeño a cualquier otro que pueda recibir, tal vez no sea de tu total gusto, pude haber cometido un error en las medidas o donde vive no sea el clima adecuado para usarlo._ _Por favor por cualquier razón siéntase en la libertad de rechazarlo._

 _Atte. Kyoko_

Kuu sonrió con tristeza, su pequeña aun no era lo suficientemente segura respecto al recibir amor. Observo el hermoso tejido y sin importar el terrible calor que azotaba en ese momento lo vistió. Realmente estaba sorprendido de lo bien que encajaba, era como si hubiera sido hecho exactamente para su cuerpo, el largo, la anchura de los hombros a comparación con el de la cintura, eso sin contar la textura o el cierre que atravesaba la prenda de forma tan original. Y todo envuelto en un delicioso aroma de ropa recién lavada, algo bastante peculiar que le hacía sospechar que tal prenda no había sido adquirida en una tienda.

—Veamos que más envió —se dijo mientras desenvolvía el otro paquete un poco más pequeño pero más pesado.

Un elegante marco digital negro de finos patrones punteados. Tomo el obsequio para encenderlo pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba vacío al encenderlo. Removió dentro la caja pero no vio nada, no hasta que observo la nota cuidadosamente pegada en la parte interna de la tapa.

 _Es lo más que puedo hacer._

Era una letra que reconocía bien y su corazón martilleaba tanto que temía su corazón saliera de su pecho. Junto a la nota pegada también había una pequeña memoria que saco de su prisión y la instalo en el lugar predestinado.

 **.**

Juliena Hizuri estaba dispuesta a llevar a su marido a comer y tratar de pasar un hermoso día con él, por desgracia era día del padre y desde la partida de Kuon ellos no celebraban ninguna de esas fiestas, pero no cambiaba la tristeza o en anhelo en sus corazones.

Así que cuando llego a la cocina sin ninguna pista del desayuno, pero encontró a su marido envuelto en un jersey observando una pantalla y riendo como un niño la mañana de navidad sabía que algo había pasado. Silenciosa se acercó analizando las cajas sobre la mesa extrañándose que su marido recibiera regalos.

Entonces sobre el hombro de su marido que estaba sentado en el suelo envuelto en las imágenes observo la sonrisa, aquella que le hacía doblar sus rodillas y causaba lágrimas en sus ojos. No lo pensó antes de arrebatarle el dispositivo a su esposo y pasar las imágenes. No era Kuon, los ojos y el cabello castaño indicaban que Tsuruga Ren estaba en cada imagen, pero ahí en el brillo de sus ojos, en la calidez de su sonrisa, en su gesto infantil podía ver claramente a su hijo. En la mayoría de las imágenes estaba acompañado por una joven pequeña en comparación a él, de cabello teñido y dulces ojos dorados. Había imágenes juntos o separados, riendo o discutiendo. Y el corazón de Juliena se calentó al observar el resquicio de felicidad de su hijo, no era el Kuon que se fue, tampoco era su pequeño y dulce niño, ahora era un hombre, uno muy enamorado.

Kuu y Juliena se abrazaron mientras observaron cada imagen. Entonces al terminar la mujer presto atención en la indumentaria de su esposo.

—¿No es hermoso? Es el regalo de mi otro hijo.

—Hija... cariño tenemos una hija —entonces observo con cuidado la prenda, para Kuu pudo pasar desapercibido pero para ella que se manejaba en el mundo de la moda, no—. ¡Esta hecho a mano!

Y sin más se la arrebato del cuerpo a su esposo para observar cada detalle, cada puntada, la textura y las medidas. Estaba impresionada, incluso el bello diseño que hacia resaltar el cuerpo de su esposo.

—Parece que nuestra hija tiene más talentos que la actuación... definitivamente es una niña de mamá —entonces un silencio y una atmosfera mortal se extendió por la cocina.

—¿Qué te sucede cariño? —Cuestiono preocupado el actor—. Julie... ¿sucede algo?

—¡¿Por qué solo tú has recibido regalos del día del padre?! —grito en un mar de lágrimas—. Primero tú vas solo a ver a Kuon, entonces encuentras a esta hermosa niña ¡solo! Y después tu recibes regalos ¡Solo!... ¡TE ODIO!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Kyoko regalo una enorme sonrisa al mundo, aturdiendo un poco a un reconocido actor, todo por la recepción que tuvo por parte de los hombres a los que les proporciono un regalo.

Primero su jefe la había recibido con un desayuno de la propia mano, fue la única respuesta que la joven recibió, además de verlo vestir el _Haorí_ que ella con tanto esfuerzo había creado.

Entonces al llegar a LME el presidente había lucido su sombrero de "Sombrerero loco" y vergonzosamente había presumido el sombrero. Aun pese a la vergüenza la joven actriz realmente estuvo feliz

Pero nada se comparó cuando recibió una llamada del extranjero. Kuu hablaba emocionado sobre cuánto le había gustado su regalo y lo feliz que lo había hecho. Aun cuando procedió a explicarle el ataque de celos de su esposa, la cual robo el teléfono y tras una larga conversación de una hora ella logro llamarla "mamá", le prometió ir pronto a visitarla y hablar sobre el diseño el jersey que deseaba integrar a la temporada otoño-invierno de su colección.

Incluso el broche final de Kyoko fue una tarjeta de agradecimiento por parte de Taisho Fuwa quien le deseaba la mayor de las suertes en su carrera.

Y Kyoko sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón con una calidez que la envolvió ante su primer festejo del día del padre en toda su vida. Tal vez llegaría a envalentonarse lo suficiente para celebrar el de la madre... aunque estaba segura que si lo omitía Julie Hizuri jamás la perdonaría, por suerte tenía varios meses para prepararse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Mogami san... hay algo que me gustaría que me ayudaras._

— _¡Por supuesto Tsuruga san! —dijo ella colocándose en firmes y llevando su mano al pecho—. En lo que yo pueda ayudarte solo tienes que decirlo._

— _Pero primero debo preguntarte algo muy importante —sonrió el actor sin darse cuenta que sus ojos dulces se fusionaban con aquella mirada decidida de su otro yo, aquel que había dejado de intentar ocultar._

— _¿De qué se trata?_

— _¿Somos amigos?_

 _Aquellas palabras dejaron sin aliento a la joven de cortos cabellos. "Amigos" un anhelo siempre presente en ella. Pero con él... con el actor, su sempai, le parecía inalcanzable llegar a esa categoría._

— _Bueno... yo... yo solo soy su humilde Kohai, no podría._

— _Yo te considero mi amiga... de hecho eres mi mejor amiga Mogami san._

 _Entonces la joven estaba más roja que un jitomate maduro, balbuceando una extra mezcla de excusas y agradecimientos. Para cuando la joven termino y pudo prestar atención al actor este explico la situación._

— _Yo fui un niño muy solitario y cuando me marche de casa recientemente había perdido a mi mejor amigo en un accidente, yo estaba desolado —entonces observo a la joven que robaba su aliento mirarlo con aquella comprensión infinita que le hacía débiles las rodillas—. Mi padre siempre estuvo preocupado por que fuera alguien tan solo y creo que será muy feliz de saber que tengo una grandiosa amiga._

— _Yo estoy muy alagada Tsuruga san y si me dices como podría ayudarte con gusto lo haré._

— _Gracias —respondió el actor—. Primero tal vez podrías empezar llamándome Ren, eres mi mejor amiga Mogami san, mi primera amiga ¿podría llamarte yo Kyoko?_

— _Po... por supuesto, puedes llamarme como desees... Ren san —entonces la joven se vio atacada por la sonrisa celestial que casi destruye sus demonios—. ¿Cómo puede esto el regalo de su padre Tsu... Ren san?_

— _Solo estaba estableciendo una situación Kyoko chan —era el extraño brillo malicioso en los ojos castaños del actor lo que causo un calosfrió en la joven, quien pronto se vio arrastrada por el centro comercial donde comprar una cámara digital, una memoria extraíble y un marco de fotografías digitales._

 _Y el resto del día estuvo acompañada del primer actor, divirtiéndose en un parque temático, jugando como si fueran dos niños y fotografiando cada paso por su excéntrico paseo._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
